Sei'an City (Aristocratic Quarter)
The Aristocratic Quarter of Sei'an City is a location in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It is accessible after a quest is completed to lower the bridge between it and the }Sei'an City|Commoner's Quarter}} in the former game; and once the demons Sen, Ryo, and Renjishi have been defeated in the latter. It is the home of Queen Himiko, ruler of Nippon and can be reached by passing through Rao's lecture hall. As the name suggests, this area is populated by the city's upper class citizens. Story ''Ōkami The Aristocratic Quarter has suffered the same fate as the Commoner's Quarter; that is, being plagued by a putrid mist. The source of the mist was none other than Blight, a demon found within the Emperor's stomach. Following his defeat, the air in the city became clear. Later on, Himiko's palace in the quarter would become the scene where Amaterasu dueled Evil Rao in Himiko's throne room. Ōkamiden The quarter is not accessible until the demons Sen, Ryo, and Renjishi have been exorcised. Himiko's Palace is now a Miko training ground, led by Miko Cho. It is here that Kagu begins her training to fully realize her Miko powers, which she possessed all her life. Later on, the quarter would become the site where Kurow and Chibiterasu departed for the past in Gen's tower to pursue Akuro. Setting The Aristocratic Quarter is notably smaller than its sister Commoner's Quarter. On the south side, Lake Beewa must be crossed via Gojo Bridge which leads to Rao's lecture hall. Passing through here leads into the quarter itself, which is filled with beautiful cherry blossoms and small waterways. Himiko's Palace is far to the north, while the Imperial Palace is on the east side. Mansions are located near these palaces, with Gen's clocktower in the northwestern area of the quarter and a guard house directly south from it. There is a Mermaid Spring in the northeastern corner near where Benkei would settle down to fish there. Residents *Gen *Queen Himiko *Emperor *Rao *Benkei *Various aristocrats *Guards Sidequests *Fishing *Gen's invention Obtained items Secret Celestial Brush techniques *Deluge *Thunderbolt Stray Beads *'#51:' Buried in a treasure chest to the right of a small bridge in the north east part of the main area of the quarter. *'#52:' Received from Komuso after slaying a Crow Tengu and an Ubume within 30 seconds. *'#53:' In a sunken chest on the east side of Gojo Bridge. *'#54:' At the dead end on the left of the outside of Himiko's Palace. *'#55:' Behind the elevator inside the palace. *'#56:''' Inside the treasure chest with the lightning lock in Gen's tower. Thunderbolt or Thunder Edge required to open. Trivia *Although the same four people queue in the line outside of Rao's lecture hall, their position changes from time to time. *According to the clock outside Gen's tower, daytime starts at 5:00 AM and night time starts at 9:47 PM. Using Sunrise and Crescent can easily determine that. Gallery Youtu.be-3A nfC83H70.png Youtu.be-9JXuDsmVzeM (1).png Youtu.be-xLQlLT4FcZE (1).png Youtu.be-RQKP23dwfX4.png D56vSSLUYAAEKrt.png Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations